The bizarre consequences when Blair doesn’t plan
by words end here
Summary: BlairDan oneshot, post season two. Blair Waldorf was a planner. But all it took that night was a few stolen glances from Dan Humphrey to give this night a plot twist that wasn’t feasible in Blair’s head. Mentions of CB, DS and NS if you look for it.


**The bizarre consequences when Blair Waldorf doesn't plan **

Blair Waldorf was a planner. It was in her nature, even as a child. Truth be told, Blair knows she never really was a child, she was more like a miniature adult with her perfect, glossy chestnut brown hair and politeness. She planned to get into Yale. She planned to make Nate Archibald into her Prince charming. She planned everything, never deterring from the script.

But all it took that night was a few Jack Daniels and strong gin and tonics and stolen glances from Dan Humphrey to give this night a plot twist that wasn't feasible in Blair's brown head.

She kisses him at Chuck's eighteenth birthday. Or maybe he kisses her; it doesn't matter because the details aren't important to her, for the first time.

She leads him into the elevator, breathless. Dan and Blair are both needy kissers and the type of people who need regular reassurance. Maybe that's why they got here in the first place. They could be assuring to one another, together. Before the elevator door closes, she steals a glance at her best friend, who's drunk, but all is well because her Nate-in-shining-armor is there to save her shapely butt like he has at all of Chuck's previous birthday bashes.

She could swear she saw Chuck look over at them and the spark in his eyes dim.

"Does this make us bad people?" Blair asks him, half sardonic, half sadly.

Dan stops leaving a trail of kisses along her neck and smiles bashfully. "Um, Blair you passed that line a long time ago." Blair laughs hollowly in response.

He knows her better than she thought. Blair knows she didn't even have a halo to start with.

--

When the hot, mind-blowing, ultimate odd couple sex was over, you both lay on your backs, staring at the ceiling. This was great in a way, she thought. She wasn't letting her ex-kind-of-boyfriend get her down and she looked amazing tonight. Audrey would definitely approve.

Dan was gentler than Chuck and more exhilarating than Nate. All three of them are completely different guys in every way, she realizes. From the age of eleven, she knew exactly what she wanted and that was Nate.

Seven years later and the only thing that is set in stone in her life is that her Chanel collection continues to expand daily.

A tear rolls down her eye, even to her own surprise. _What was she doing here, with him? _

"Its okay, you can cry." He says, comforting. "I try at least five times a day." He adds, trying to inject some humor into a dire situation.

"Serena or Chuck can't know." Is all she says, turning away from him. It's enough to signal that he should put on his non-designer clothes and exit the Waldorf penthouse quietly enough so dear Eleanor wouldn't know either.

_Nobody _could know about this fiasco.

--

But then again, we all know not a lot can escape the eyes of Gossip Girl.

Blair and Serena don't talk since this has been posted:

_Gossip Girl here. And there we were thinking; isn't __**B**__ everything __**D**__ despises about our glamorous, extravagant way of life? Spotted; __**D **__leaving __**B**__'s __penthouse around midnight last night during __**C**__'s birthday bash. A source told me once she was "__basically everything I__ hate__ about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bon mot tossing, and label-whoring package of __girly evil__." Well people, you know what they say; "Tis loves true passion that sleeps upon a blanket of hate." I wonder how __**S**__ will take it, now she knows what __**B **__felt like when she had her fling with __**N**__. We all know __**B **__is experienced when it comes to serving revenge. You've certainly outdone yourself this time._

_You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl._

--

When Lily calls Blair to tell her she has gone to Paris to model and won't be returning anytime soon, Blair is sixteen all over again and Serena has just left for boarding school.

Eleanor, as maternal as ever, tells her, "Bear, you have to look at the bright side. You will never be upstaged at another party again." As she strokes her daughters hair and a stream of tears flow down her porcelain cheeks.

Eleanor forgot that every since the day Blair met Serena, _it's always been B and S. She doesn't really know how to exist as B._

Her mother makes a quiet exit without saying anything more and Blair approaches her laptop, wiping away the tears. When Serena went to boarding school, it had been her who was constantly reaching out to Blair through e-mail. Blair deleted every one of them without reading, because for the first time she had Nate Archibald all to herself and she was the new Golden Girl. Serena was just the one she dethroned.

It's quite embarrassing when the roles are reversed.

Blair types frantically.

_Serena, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was just one night, but I feel like I've been hiding an affair from you. My only explanation and I promise it is an explanation and not an excuse is that I was hurting over Chuck. But that's over now. I've never felt so alone in my life. I want my best friend back. I need my best friend back._

_Please reply,_

_Love, B xoxo._

From the moment she click send, she knows she isn't going to get a reply because she just knows Serena.

--

A luxury hotel room in Paris is Serena van der Woodsen's new home. The only people she calls are Nate and Chuck. Everyone else could go fuck themselves. One day, she opens her long abandoned laptop. Her in box contains a copious amount of unread e-mails. There's only one from Blair.

Blairs e-mail is so…un-Blair. Its needy, it's honest and remorseful. How many times has she ever displayed those characteristics before?

But this being Serena, and her being Blair, she has to write something back.

_I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you're just as bad as I was two years ago. I'm sorry we ever started this train wreck all over again. What were we thinking?_

_Love, S._

Every time she reads it from drafts, she forgets to click send.

--

Blair has been reduced to the loner. Today, she's reading French Vogue when Dan sits beside her during lunch in the courtyard. Blair raises an eyebrow sardonically in complete confusion.

"What are you doing Cabbage Patch?" She demands, half stern, half amused.

"I've been watching you," he begins, awkward as ever and Blair smiles, "and I noticed you've been alone for a while. I'm just going to read."

"Daniel, you don't have to. What happened between us was just once." She reminds him.

"I know," he says a little too sadly, "but you shouldn't be the only one paying for it. Serena hasn't spoke to me ever since."

So this is why Serena and docu-girl fell for him, she thinks. Not only is he annoyingly self righteous, but also annoyingly sweet. Blair looks at him reading for a few seconds. Chuck looks longingly over at her from where he's sitting with Nate and Vanessa.

--

Blair and Dan's relationship became a series of one night stands until they faced facts.

It felt so good to just be together and not care what Gossip Girl or Blair minions thought about it. And things were so easy, too. No Serena or Chuck or Nate to intrude. Eyebrows were raised, inappropriate questions asked and insults thrown at Blair Waldorf but she didn't care because it didn't matter. She and Dan; that was what mattered.

One day, when she and Dan exit the Strand book store, she freezes. Could it be the same mane of pale blond hair? The same blue eyes? Serena?

Serena see's Blair, Blair see's Serena. But neither approach each other, because Dan's fingers are entwined with Waldorfs and that's when Serena realizes, you really can't just home again.

--

Blair wonders, who does she choose? Dan or Serena?

A day ago, Serena told Blair that there was only one thing to do in order to repair their friendship, once and for all. Blair would have to tell Dan it was over.

Truth be told, Blair never felt what it was like to be in love, but something about Dan was different, apart from the fact that his house was a loft whilst the Basses and Archibald's resided in luxurious town houses. Blair and Dan had banter, but not torturous games. Blair and Dan had pet names, but they weren't cheesy like "_sweetheart_." Was she really going to give up this?

For Serena, maybe.

--

She takes a limo over to the Humphrey residence at nine o'clock that night to end it.

"You didn't call me." Dan kisses her sweetly on the cheek as he leads her to his room, where they had spent many nights discussing whatever they wanted and some nights, discussing nothing at all.

"Dan," she begins weakly. He turns around, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Blair?" He says curiously.

"I was never in love with you." She says, her voice cracking, "I don't even know what we were doing…" she trails off.

Dan can't believe that she's being honest. It's probably a joke.

"Uh, Blair…" he grins bashfully, suppressing laughter, "we've come this far, we might as well go too far. You know I love you." He says, trying to hug her. "Just tell me what's really wrong, would you?"

Blair pushes him away weakly, one tear forming. "I'm sorry Dan. We can't be together."

And all her fragile strength disappeared.

--

Exactly two weeks later, Chuck Bass is in her elevator. The door opens.

"And why are _you _here?" She demands.

"Because I love you."

It was the most earnest tone Blair Waldorf had ever heard Chuck Bass speak in.

"Too little, too late Chuck." She gestures for him to make an exit from her penthouse and from her life.

--

In her sophomore year of college (Yale, of course) she learns the art of being invisible.

It's liberating to fall under Gossip Girls radar. She shares a dorm with her best friend and its still B and S against the world.

Except Dan has a girlfriend. They don't talk anymore. They catch each other stealing glances at each other ever day.

Lonely girl _misses _lonely boy.

And it's not in a petty manner. She can actually feel the void, where he's missing. There was place he used to occupy. It used to be by Serena's side. It used be at Blair's side.

--

Serena's off hooking up with the hot, blond German exchange student. (All the guys she hooks up with these days are blonde, notably.) And Blair's alone, reading February's French Vogue.

And that's about the moment Dan sits down beside her, his dark hair longer, his brown-golden eyes brighter and his smile whiter.

"Blair Waldorf. Exactly who I hate to admit I was looking for." He says, smiling a confident smile. Blair would ask him what he's doing, but she already knows. He's being adorably, sarcastically sweet.

"It's been a while." She admits, closing her magazine. "And Serena isn't here to decapitate me. I guess we could catch up."

"Coffee waits." He quips, taking her by the hand, taking her by the heart.

--

If you asked Blair Waldorf ten years ago who she was going to marry, she would have told you Chuck Bass. Eventually, no matter how long it would take, she'd force him down the aisle.

Fortunately, Blair Waldorf is twenty eight years old and much wiser. And realizes that she didn't want someone who didn't want her. He was correct when he told her that he didn't deserve her. Because Dan Humphrey did. He, in her eyes was the only one worthy of her.

If Blair was traditional today, she would have waited. But she couldn't. She and Dan were having a post-sex snuggle when she realized, she couldn't spend another day in her life without him there being sarcastic and sweet.

"Dan, will you marry me?" She asks, propping herself on her elbows.

"I think the real question is, Blair Cornelia Waldorf…will you marry me?"

--

End.

--

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed. And now it's the point where I plug shamelessly for a review LOL.


End file.
